It's All In Your Head...
by Arcanine
Summary: "It's all in your head." Literally. This fic has a VERY shocking ending. Believe me. I can't do a summary without giving it away, but please...R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

I'm afraid that if I start 'talking' now, I'll start talking about what's going to happen. I get ideas at the STUPIDEST times, you know. No, I wasn't hit with lightning from *SOMEBODY'S* brainstorm--they know who they are--but I got an idea. And this is the result...**_  
_**

  
  
It's All In Your Head...  
  
  


"I will defeat you, Kakarotto!" yelled Vegeta, who was about to fly off after his rival.  
Goku was riding away on Kinto'un, also known as the Nimbus cloud.   
"You'll never catch me...hee hee hee..." Goku taunted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, no. I think it's naptime for them before they break into some other patients' rooms..." said a nurse to her companion.  
"I'll get the tranquilizers..." the other sighed. "Again..."  
Once armed, the two doctors set out in pursuit of a crazy man riding through the hallways on one of those chairs that have wheels (that weird people like to spin around on...and then throw up) and another guy chasing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You will not escape me, Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled, in hot pursuit of the Kinto'un-riding Saiya-jin.  
"Are you sure about that?" Goku called from ahead.  
Suddenly, a very large ki blast came from behind and nailed the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He fell from the sky and landed with a thump on the ground.  
Goku had just enough time to turn around before he, too, was hit with a rather giant sized ki blast. He toppled off of Kinto'un, which kept on its course, going straight ahead until it splattered against the side of a building like a pancake. [Mmmm...Kinto'un pancakes...I wonder how that tastes...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Perfect! You got them both!" exclaimed the first nurse, who happened to have blue hair.  
"Thanks. Now, the trick will be getting them into separate rooms before they wake up..." said the black-haired nurse.  
They set about their task of returning the patients to their rooms.  
The chair that the first man had been 'riding' was still moving through the halls like a car with an invisible driver and finally (after nearly running over other doctors, nurses and patients) it slammed into the nearest wall and went straight through. It became a chair-pancake. [Does that taste good, too?]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When our two favorite full-blooded Saiya-jins came to, they were each in their own respective homes, in their beds and had extremely bad headaches.  
"Uhhh...." Goku said, a little deliriously. "Chichi? I think there's a new bad guy! He tried to kill me when I was riding on Kinto'un."  
"Calm down, Goku. I'm sure that the Earth can last a day without you. You need to get some sleep." Chichi told him.  
  
"Woman! What is the meaning of this! I was about to get Kakarotto when some coward ki-blasted me from behind..." Vegeta said...or rather, screamed out at the top of his lungs.  
"It's okay, Vegeta...You can go out and kill Goku tomorrow." Bulma said, in attempt to calm down the angry Saiya-jin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two nurses decided to take a lunch break after they had sucessfully calmed down their patients enough to make them go to sleep.  
"I hope they recover soon..." the blue-haired nurse told her friend.  
"Yeah." the other agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what, I have enough time to write more but I think I'll leave you all in suspense for another day. I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow, I promise! ^_^ But tell me what you think, okay? Is this the best, horrible, somewhere in between, or something else totally? **  
**

_  
****_  


  
  
  
  



	2. "It's going to be a looooooong day..."

I got this idea from my own twisted mind, as well as an episode of Charmed. If you've ever watched it and you've seen a certain episode, you might understand this...Well, looks like you liked it so far, so here's another chapter! It takes place...THE NEXT DAY. Goku and Vegeta, as well as the two patients, have woken up. The nurses aren't exactly happy about this.   
  
  
buIt's All In Your Head...  
Chapter 2/b/u  
  
  
"It's going to be a looooooooong day........" sighed the two nurses as they discovered that their patients had gotten up for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Vegeta, who were each still in their homes, were stuffing their faces with food in the true Saiya-jin manner of eating. In other words, they were eating a lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two patients happened to be really hungry and they were attempting to bite off more than they could chew. Food was all over the place, flying through the air. Any time that someone passed by the room, they faced the risk of getting hit with food.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Chichi, I'm gonna go find Vegeta and 'train' with him." Goku called back as he tried to walk out the door. Of course, Goku had all intentions of fighting Vegeta and beating him senseless in the end. [Poor Veggie...]  
"No you don't! You're going to spend the day with us, Vegeta's family, Kuririn, Piccolo and Yamcha." Chichi yelled. "All you do is train, train, train!"  
"But Chichi, I wasn't going to itrain/i, I was going to beat the you-know-what out of Vegeta!"  
"No buts, Goku, or I won't cook for you! And you know that you can't order in anymore, you've scared off all the delivery people because of your appitite..."  
"Okay, okay." Goku sighed.  
  
"I'm going out to find Kakarot." Vegeta declared after breakfast. "Today will be the day I defeat him!" [Uh...how many times have you said that...?]  
"Vegeta, how many times have you said that by now?" Bulma asked. "Today we're going out with Goku and his familiy, and Kuririn, Piccolo and Yamcha."  
"But-" Vegeta protested.  
"No buts, Vegeta, or I'll cook for you! And nobody will deliver food to you because you've either killed them all or scared them away with your appitite!"  
"..." was his reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glad that guy who though he had 3 eyes finally got over his problems..." muttered the black-haired nurse.  
"Yeah, those hallucinations about that midget clown guy were starting to get a little wierd..." the blue-haired one agreed.  
They walked into a room where all of their patients were. There was a ireally/i short guy, a really tall guy who had green permanent marker all over his skin, a guy with a scar, two kids, a teenager with no fashion sense whatsoever, and the two from before, the tall man who liked to wear orange, and the short man who liked to wear blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Goku!" Kuririn said.  
"Oh, hi!" Goku replied.  
"Have you ever noticed Piccolo smells kinda funny?" Yamcha asked everyone (excluding Piccolo, who was over by a tree meditating). "I can't place that smell, though."  
"You know, Yamcha's right. I think he smells sorta like a permanent marker..." Goku thought out loud.  
"That could make up for Kakarot's brain damage!" Vegeta said in a mock-smart voice.  
"Hey! I've never sniffed a marker!" Goku protested. "I just isound/i like it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two kids were bouncing off the walls. Literally. The walls were padded and they were running into them. So they bounced. They were having fun.  
"Why us? We have to get stuck with the wierd ones..." sighed the blue-haired nurse.  
"Yeah. All the other nurses get the patients who think they're Elvis, or something. They have it easy." the black-haired one agreed.  
"Unless they're bad singers."   
The two nurses laughed, and enjoyed a few more minutes of time without their patients being annoying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, who figured out the plot? Come on, if you have, give me some more ideas! And even if you haven't, come on!! I need some more good ideas. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, or by Friday. But PLEASE review!! :-) 


End file.
